


to see my dreams

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sharing a Bed, post 2x15 Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: Kara wakes up without her powers after the tremendous amount of energy she used stopping the ship, and thanks to that, she's got a bad cold. It serves as a painful reminder that she has no job at CatCo to call in sick to.Lena hasn't slept properly in ages. With so many attempts on her life and knowing her family wants her dead, every hour seems like it could be her last. The only time she feels safe is when she's with Kara.Changing their situations won't be easy, but at least they'll always have each other.





	

            Kara woke up the next morning feeling practically hungover – as she could now compare it to. Her whole body was achy and her head was pounding. It was a good thing she didn’t have to worry about calling into work today, she supposed. She should let Alex know, though – clearly, she must have solar flared last night. It wasn’t much of a surprise given the sheer amount of energy she had used. At least they would be able to restore her powers at the DEO, but she would need a ride there, considering she normally flew.

            Her feeling like crap was more than that, though. As the reality that she had no job at CatCo to call in sick _to_ sunk deeper in, her chest hurt. She had tried so hard last night to find the good in the situation, but it ached.

            Oh, crap, she was going to have to cancel on Lena again. They had rescheduled their lunch date for today, but she would probably still be recovering at the DEO by that point. Trying to come up with an explanation, Kara reached for her phone.

            There was a text from Lena. …That was strange; it had been sent at nearly midnight.

            “ _Are you awake?_ ”

            Another text followed it by about ten minutes. “ _Guess not. Don’t worry, everything is fine. I’m just having trouble sleeping, but I’ll manage. See you tomorrow._ ”

            Without even thinking, Kara called her.

            Lena being Lena, despite it being 6:30am, answered almost immediately. She wore a huge grin that she couldn’t suppress even if she had wanted to. “Kara! Good morning.”

            “Good morning.” Her voice came out scratchy and she frowned, clearing her throat, though it hurt to do so. “I just saw your texts from last night…” Her voice still sounded terrible, she thought, cringing.

            She frowned as well. “That aside for a minute… are you okay?” She was cautious in her approach because, after all, some people just sounded hoarse in the mornings. But Kara really sounded like shit and she was concerned.

            “Ah… yeah, it’s—it’s nothing serious. I think I just caught a cold. But I was thinking it might be better to reschedule our lunch meeting… Talking kind of hurts.”

            “Are you at home? I have some tea that should help, if you’d like me to bring you some.” She ignored the fact that she was already in her office and would have to stop at home to get it. That wasn’t important.

            “That sounds great, actually.” Recharging her cells was a slow process and it would be nice if she was in less pain throughout it, so she couldn’t say no to something that might help out in that regard.

            Lena smiled, already gathering her things. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.”

            When Lena arrived, Kara was on the couch, wearing pajamas and her glasses, bundled in a blanket and with flushed cheeks. She frowned. “I’m going to get the tea started,” she said. As soon as that was done, she sat next to Kara. “Do you have a thermometer?” she asked, although it struck her as rather unlikely. For all she knew, this could be the first time in her entire life Kara had been sick. At the very least, it could be the first time since she arrived on Earth.

            “No.”

            Thinking it over a moment, Lena placed the back of one hand against Kara’s forehead and the other against her own. It was a rough approximation that she had seen only in fiction, but Kara’s forehead was notably warmer than hers and she took that as confirmation. “I think you do have a fever. Have you called in sick yet? You should take the day off to rest.”

            Misery flooded Kara’s eyes. “Yeah, I… have the day off.”

            Lena didn’t miss the way Kara spoke. “Something happened,” she said, almost as though simply seeking confirmation.

            She nodded. “I’ll… explain, once the tea is ready.” Kara drew her knees to her chest, crossing her arms on top of them and resting her head.

            A theory had already formed in her mind, and guilt plagued her at just the thought, but Kara did have a point: it was rather undesirable to get into a serious conversation only for it to be interrupted by the tea kettle going off. “Okay. Other than the tea, is there anything I can get you?”

            Kara shook her head, scooting closer before slowly leaning her body against Lena’s.

            Lena placed an arm around her, drawing her close, breath nearly shuddering at the contact. It was purely for the sake of comfort, but she had never been allowed physical affection until Kara, so even the briefest of touches felt to her like they had the strength to move entire worlds.

            They stayed like that until the tea whistled, at which point Kara pulled away and smiled sadly.

            Her chest ached. It wasn’t until Kara that she had truly experienced another’s pain as her own, and she didn’t know what to do other than to get the tea and hope she could help.

            Soon, Lena was by her side again, tea in hand. Kara took a few sips before speaking, hoping it wouldn’t hurt to talk this time. “Snapper fired me.”

            Lena’s heart sunk as her fear was confirmed. “Kara, I’m so sorry.” She meant that both as an expression of sympathy and in that she genuinely blamed herself. The timing was such that it couldn’t be due to anything else.

            She shook her head. “I did the right thing. I don’t regret it. But I just…” Kara sighed. “I loved that job. I’ve been working at CatCo for years, I thought I had finally found my calling…”

            How could she make this right? Lena would do anything to advocate for Kara to get her job back, if she wanted it, or to find something she liked better if that was her preference. “Do you want the job back?”

            She smiled wistfully, taking another sip of her tea, which fortunately did seem to help. Her voice didn’t sound scratchy anymore. “I don’t think I can get it back. Turns out, um, posting it on a blog as myself from CatCo was a breach of contract.”

            In all honesty, when Lena had suggested she blog it, Lena had sort of been envisioning it being posted as Supergirl. But that wasn’t important now. “But you were _right_ , and you got the story out following your heart. You deserve that job, and once that ass—once Snapper has gotten over being angry, if he has any sense at all, he’ll realize that.” Determination flashed in her eyes and her voice went low. “And I’ll help. If you want that job back, I’ll do anything and everything in my power to help you get it back.”

            “Really?” It was more a question as to whether Lena thought it would work.

            She held Kara’s gaze, looking at her intently. “Kara Danvers, I would do anything for you.”

            Kara continued to look into Lena’s eyes, surprised by the declaration. After a few seconds, she looked away, blushing.

            “In the meantime, I hope this isn’t an inappropriate thing to offer, but if you need someplace to work for a couple of weeks until this blows over, L-Corp is always hiring. R&D, PR… We don’t have any publications, but I would be happy to offer you anything we have."

            She looked up again. “I appreciate that – I really do – but I couldn’t ask that of you.”

            Taking a deep breath, Lena decided to put all her cards on the table. “In all honesty, I would really like it if you were there.”

            She tilted her head. Come to think of it, they still hadn’t gotten to addressing what had been on Lena’s mind last night, and Lena had been the first one to reach out. “What’s wrong?”

            Lena felt small as she thought about it. Feeling safe with Kara, both physically and emotionally, she allowed herself not to hide how terrified she was. “In the past few months, I’ve nearly died more times than I can count on one hand. My brother wants me dead. My mother wants me dead. Random people in National City want me dead. Cadmus wants me dead or worse. I’ve been attacked in my own building more than once now, despite my increased security. But who am I kidding – when it’s one of my family members who sent someone to kill me, no security measure is going to stop them.” She shrank further, her eyes becoming just a little wet as she confessed, “I don’t feel safe anywhere. I think about my future differently now. When we make plans, there’s always this part of me that thinks, ‘ _If I’m still alive then_.’”

            Kara pulled her into a tight hug. “Supergirl would never let anything like that happen to you.”

            She let her head rest against Kara’s shoulder. “I know she wouldn’t mean to, but she has a whole city – a whole world, really – to protect.”

            “Supergirl won’t let you get killed,” Kara repeated, with more conviction this time. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to Lena. If… she slipped up, and Lena _died_. It was bad enough when she couldn’t stop Lena from getting hurt.

            When Kara said it like that, she could almost believe it. Somehow, Kara always knew how to help her feel safe – and it wasn’t just because of her superstrength. No, even if Kara didn’t have any powers, she felt safe with her. “I do feel safe when I’m with you,” she said, voice barely more than a whisper.

            With her. Not with Supergirl – well, hopefully also with Supergirl – but with _her_. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. “You are. Safe with me.”

            Her eyes fluttered closed. It had been a while since she got a good night’s sleep, and this relaxed, she could barely stay awake. But there were more important things right now than her sleep, so she forced herself to pull away. “Thank you. Truly. As for your job, when you’re feeling better, maybe we can make a plan?”

            Kara smiled, appreciative of having Lena by her side. “I would like that.” She drank some more tea, her voice starting to come out hoarse again.

            “You’ll have my help and support every step of the way,” she promised. “In the meantime, when you’re finished with your tea, you should get some rest.”

            She nodded, though most likely as soon as Lena left she should call Alex. But… she thought back on how Lena had been so close to falling asleep in her arms – she could hear it in her breathing – and a renewed surge of protectiveness washed over her. “Are you busy today?” That was a silly question, she realized as soon as it was out of her mouth. Lena was a CEO. She was busy every day.

            “Not too busy,” she answered smoothly, because she was never too busy for Kara. “Why?”

            “…Maybe it’s a bad idea, ‘cause I don’t want to get you sick too, but if you wanted to… I would be happy if you stayed a while.”

            She beamed. Few things made her feel as good as hearing that Kara wanted to spend time with her. “Of course! I’m happy to stay, as long as you’ll have me.”

            Kara smiled back, their eye contact lingering just a little too long to hide a definite _something_. Without thinking about her words, she said, “I’ll always have you.” As she processed them, her face flushed further and she cleared her throat. “I mean, you’re always welcome here.”

            Lena turned unexpectedly serious as she held Kara’s gaze again. “You were right the first time, too.”

            Flustered, Kara reached for her cup of tea again and accidentally knocked it over, sending tea spilling all over the table.

            Lena was in action immediately, scooping up the couple of books sitting there and placing them safely on the couch before they got wet. Next she went to the kitchen and grabbed a dark green dish towel – one that shouldn’t stain – and hurried back to the living room to clean it up.

            “Thanks,” Kara said. She could have done it herself, and normally she would have, but the truth was that she felt achy and was glad she hadn’t had to.

            “It’s no trouble. How does your throat feel?”

            “Better. If it’s okay with you, I think I want to get some rest.” She took Lena’s hand as she stood, wanting to indicate that her words were not a signal for Lena to leave.

            Her heart pounded as she followed Kara to Kara’s _bedroom_. She knew there was nothing more than platonic intended, nor was it the time for that, but she couldn’t help thinking about the times she had pictured being in Kara’s bedroom in the past.

            Noticing Lena’s heartbeat, Kara paused. “Sorry, maybe I should’ve checked – are you uncomfortable? I was thinking, you seemed really tired earlier and it sounds like you probably haven’t been sleeping well, so we could probably both use a nap, but um, if you aren’t comfortable with it, I could sleep on the couch, or we could do something else…”

            She smiled, always amazed at how caring Kara was. “Taking a nap together sounds wonderful.”

            “Are you sure you’re okay with it?” she checked in, because though it had calmed now, Lena’s heartbeat was definitely an indication of something. She couldn’t directly call it out, though, because an ordinary human couldn’t hear heartbeats.

            “Positive.” Realizing the most likely reason why Kara was asking, her cheeks pinked slightly. She tried to be open with Kara, but that was a piece of information she decided now was not the time to share.

            She searched Lena’s expression, looking for any sign of hesitance, but found none. “Alright, if you’re sure. …Do you want to borrow some pajamas? I know we’re just taking a nap, but…”

            Lena chuckled. “But blouses and pencil skirts aren’t terribly comfortable, you’re right. If you wouldn’t mind, I would appreciate it.”

            She nodded. When they reached the bedroom, Kara went to her dresser and pulled out a slightly oversized T-shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. “Are these okay?”

            “Yes. Thank you.” She smiled as she accepted them, then glanced toward the bathroom door, wondering if she should go there to change.

            Kara’s cheeks colored as she caught Lena’s gaze. “R-Right, um, yeah, you can change in the bathroom.”

            She couldn’t resist a flirty look at Kara before she turned and left to go change.

            After Lena re-emerged, her clothes neatly folded and placed in the corner, she saw Kara already in the bed, scooted over to make room for her. “Are you sure it’s alright?” she asked tentatively, sitting down on the edge.

            “Of course.” Kara held up the blanket so that Lena could lie under it, smiling warmly.

            Gingerly, she got under the blanket, looking at Kara as though to confirm that it was still okay.

            Kara continued to smile, reaching out and tucking some hair behind Lena’s ear.

            It was more than confirmation enough. Lena scooted closer to Kara, stopping just short of their legs touching, uncertain how close was appropriate. She had never shared a bed with someone platonically before.

            But Kara was a physically affectionate person by nature. On top of that, she still felt protective of Lena, and she wanted a hug herself. She came closer, putting her arms around Lena.

            She was startled, but that lasted only a moment before she relaxed completely, returning the embrace and cuddling into Kara. Even with her inexperience, it seemed rather too intimate for two friends, but she was hardly about to complain. When Kara started to stroke her hair again, her whole body seemed to go boneless. Never before in her life had she felt so cared for or loved.

            Meanwhile, Kara smiled sleepily. Her words from the previous night played back in her head – _Supergirl is what I can do. Kara is who I am_. As much as she loved being Supergirl, her heart swelled with something she wasn’t quite ready to name at the way Lena always made her feel like she, _Kara_ , was the truest hero.

            There were definite challenges up ahead, both for Supergirl and for Kara Danvers. But she knew she wouldn’t be alone in them, so no matter what challenges she faced, she knew everything would be okay in the end.


End file.
